


The Marathon that Made You

by swanfireprincessmydear



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baby making in the bug, F/M, Past Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Smut, Smut without much plot, Swanfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanfireprincessmydear/pseuds/swanfireprincessmydear
Summary: Portland, Oregon 2001. Emma Swan and Neal Cassidy have been dating for just under a year now and after a silly fight, Emma is determined to show she can admit when she is wrong.(Warning: Smut) [Fits in with cannon].





	1. Round One

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted on Fanfiction.net but taken down by myself)
> 
> Hello, I have noticed the incredible lack of swanfire fanfiction and the even bigger lack of swanfire smut. So I have decided to take it upon myself to increase that amount. I am sorry in advance, since this is my first smut fanfiction but I will do my best. This is based around two months before Neal and Emma's split, when Neal is talked into leaving Emma by August. It is about how Henry was created and is basically a Swanfire sex marathon. I know there is already fanfictions written about how Henry was ‘made’ but this is how I imagine it would have gone down.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time nor any of its characters.

Emma Swan was finally starting to see how stupid the outrage that she’d had at her boyfriend had been. It had been almost a whole week since Neal had so much as held her hand, let alone touched her in the way she so desperately craved. It had started off as a silly joke, her being sarcastic and laughing but it quickly escalated into her flat out accusing Neal of only being with her for sex. How she had come to that conclusion was beyond her, but nonetheless she had said it. After that he’d stayed clear of her and the blonde was just about to go crazy with the lack of stimulation she’d had. Emma didn’t mean what she’d said. It had been in a moment of anger and Neal had taken it literally, clearly deciding to take sex out of their relationship all together. All Emma wanted right now was for him to climb into the backseat and fuck her senseless. 

The eighteen year old was currently fidgeting about in the backseat of the yellow bug, trying to find a position that was comfortable. But, however hard she tried she couldn’t seem to settle on one place. This was agitating Neal, who was trying to get to sleep in the front seat. The sounds of her clothes rubbing against the leather and the rustling of her shifting about made it very hard for him keep his eyes closed. 

“Will you stop moving about? It’s horribly irritating,” the young woman frowned at her boyfriend’s cold tone as he crossed his arms over his chest, turning away to look out the window even though all that could be seen was houses and a nearby streetlight the lit the car up with a dim light. Emma was sure he was sexually frustrated too, there was no way he was okay with being abstinent for this long. He must know she was sorry and didn’t mean what she’d said; surely she had made it obvious over the last few days that she wanted him. From the subtle biting of her bottom lip and the flirting to the not so subtle stroking of his thigh every time she got close enough, the way she would raise her hand a little too high to be considered a friendly gesture. Oh, she wanted him but maybe she just hadn’t made it obvious enough what she wanted from him.

Pushing aside Neal’s harsh words, she sat up from her folded lying position, pushed her glasses further up her face and proceeded to wrap her arms around her boyfriend’s neck. One arm rested behind his head on the headrest of the driver seat and the other moved down underneath the neck of his shirt, rubbing his bare chest. 

"I have an idea. If you want me to stop moving about so much why don’t you come back here and make me,” Emma’s hushed voice sent shivers down the thief’s spine as she pressed her soft lips against his ear. She then bit down on the older mans earlobe, causing him to suck in a breath. Emma laid kisses down the side of his neck, tempting him further into seduction. She knew how much he liked it, how he could never resist her lips on his neck. It was something she enjoyed too but that wasn’t the point. Neal lifted up one of his hands to sit on the back of her neck under her ponytail, his soft fingers rubbing against her fine hairs as she continued to kiss the side of his neck, grazing her teeth on his skin as she went.

“Oh no, you wouldn’t want that. I’m just in this for the sex remember, I don’t care enough about you to deserve your love,” the sarcasm that came through with his words was not enough to cover up his arousal at his girlfriends actions as she continued to wind him up. Emma breathed heavily out of her nose, making a huffing sound as she pulled completely away from him. She knew that he wanted her to admit she was wrong and she wouldn’t get anywhere with him unless she did. “Come on baby, please. I need you,” the woman whined from the backseat of the stolen Volkswagen Beetle that was parked on the side of the road. All she wanted was for Neal to put out. 

“No. I wouldn’t want to take advantage of a young girl such as yourself because, as you say, I don’t plan to stick around. So, why would I waste my time,” the dark haired man pretended to sulk at his lover, knowing he had won when he saw the desperation in her eyes. Emma bit her bottom lip in defeat, looking Neal right in the eyes as he had turned his head to look at her, “Okay, okay, I’m sorry alright. I know you won’t leave, I know you love me and I know I was wrong. Now come back here and fuck me.” At those final words Neal cupped his girlfriend’s face with one hand before pulling her into a deep, heated kiss. The blonde was overjoyed to finally have her boyfriend’s lips against hers again and couldn't help but grin stupidly through their small reunion. Neal was the first to pull away, climbing into the backseat and pushing her back down into her lying position she was in before. He kneeled down with one leg on either side of her waist before passionately capturing Emma’s lips in his.

“Do we have enough to feed us through to Sunday?” The woman lying under him knitted her eyebrows together in confusion at his question. It was a Friday night and they always collected enough food and water to last them through the weekend, it gave them a break of sorts. “Yeah, why?” Emma looked up at the man kneeling on top of her as he pulled his T-shirt up over his head and threw it onto the driving stick in the front. "Well, because I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. You up for it?" The smirk that Neal gave her during those last four words was enough to force Emma's hips to buck up against his, her skirt making friction against his jeans. He then grazed his thumb along the underside of her shirt, slowly bringing his hand higher up her torso. "You know I am," Emma smiled up at him, reaching up to grab the back of his head and pull him down for another kiss.

Neal's hand found it's way up to her left breast, brushing the pad of his thumb over her bra before moving back down her stomach to the bottom of her shirt. "Neal, come on, this isn’t funny!" The woman beneath him wriggled in protest of his teasing. Her boyfriend chuckled at her whining, before pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it next to his. Leaving her in her bra, underwear and skirt. She had not been wearing shoes beforehand. "So impatient, baby," Neal tutted as he leaned back down, pressing her down into the seat, “and the real teasing hasn’t even started yet.” Neal attached his lips to her neck, kissing against her sensitive skin like she was doing to him before in the front seat. Emma stifled a moan as he sucked on her collarbone and she ran her hands through his messy hair, pulling him closer. The twenty one year old made his way down towards his girlfriend’s breasts, pulling down the straps of her bra as he went. 

Once his mouth began to kiss the softer flesh, Neal reached behind her back to unclasp the back of her bra, pulling it down her arms to reveal her naked chest. "Gods, Emma. You're so beautiful," his tongue flicked over her right nipple, causing it to harden before he started to suck softly on the pink mound. "Oh, Neal," Emma continued to move her fingers through his hair as his teeth clamped down on the hardened nipple. The plain white bra she was wearing was discarded on the floor by the seat as Emma let out a squeal. While sucking on her right breast, Neal had pinched her left one hard in between his index and thumb, which had surprised the blonde. Neal smirked at his girlfriend’s response to his fiddling, she was always loud during sex and he loved hearing her moans and gasps. 

After attending to the left breast as he had with the right Neal started to kiss down her stomach, making his way towards her vagina. Emma sat up before he could get there, taking off her skirt. It was starting to get uncomfortable with her legs in such an odd position, since there wasn't enough room to lie down flat on the seat. Neal's hands were placed on either one of Emma's hips and he began to slide the sides of her underwear over her hips. Knowing what he wanted to do, Emma grabbed both his hands with her own, sitting up straight as if to stop him from getting where he wanted to go. "Neal, there's not enough room..." Emma's voice trailed off as he kicked his shoes and socks off his feet and slid down the side of the seat so he was kneeling on the floor with his legs tucked under the seat in front.

Once he had successfully pulled her underwear down her legs and placed them by her bra, he grabbed both her knees further towards him so that her dripping sex was close to his face. As he pulled her legs, Emma fell backwards onto the seat again. This time however, her hips were twisted to the side where her legs were sitting over Neal's shoulders. Neal parted his girlfriend’s inner lips, dragging his tongue along her slit and up past her clit before repeating the motion, feeling more wetness drip from her hole with each stroke. Because of their position, Emma couldn't hold his head in place as he continued to work his skilled mouth, so instead she dug her nails into the seat, marking it permanently. She couldn't help but make small grunting sounds as he played with her in all the right places.

Neal had gotten to know her body better than she did; he knew all the places to move that would make her go crazy. A loud moan escaped her lips as he slipped his middle finger inside her, pushing passed the soft, slick walls until he reached his knuckle. Her clit came to attention in his mouth as he began to suck hard on it as well as move his finger in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. Emma arched her back and cursed under her breath as Neal continued to attack the small throbbing nub, moving his tongue around in circles and pushing back the skin that surrounded it to get to the most sensitive part. 

"Fuck, Neal," Emma swore loudly as he placed a second finger into her soaked entrance. She bucked her hips against his fingers as he guided them in and out, still not going as fast as she would have liked. He stopped sucking and started to move his tongue backwards, pulling his fingers out as he did. Emma whined at the loss of something inside her as he yet again began to work her folds with his tongue, keeping away from her clit. The very aroused woman pushed herself further into his mouth in an effort get him to stop teasing her but she was only meet with a small chuckle and him going slower than he was before in spite, to get her even more worked up. "God Dammit, would you stop teasing me already!" Aware at the lack of stimulation he was giving his partner, Neal gave her clit a quick suck before sliding his tongue into her neglected hole. 

Emma's loud gasp made him smile as he began to tongue fuck her. Slow at first but he gained a more pleasurable pace over time. After she began to wriggle a bit more, Neal decided to swirl his tongue around her spongy inside as he went, causing her to grip the seat tightly with glee, her fingernails digging into the leather. He lifted his hand again, rubbing up and down with his three middle fingers as he continued using his tongue to attend to her inside. Emma's mouth fell permanently open as his thumb started moving her clit in circles sending jolts of electric pleasure all over her body. He continued to do this for a bit until he switched again, plunging his now slick fingers into her and moving her clit with his tongue. His fingers were moving faster now; he wanted to push her over the edge.

"Hold on, Neal I'm going to- to come," Neal laughed slightly at Emma's worried tone, his pace not wavering as he moved his fingers inside her. "I'd hope you'd come more than once. I don't plan on leaving you dry until Sunday," at this Neal moved his other hand to her clit, rubbing it aggressively while continuing pumping with his other hand. Emma let out a strangled cry; she couldn't believe he really meant it. They'd had sex marathons before, lasting up to four full days once, stopping for food and toilet breaks as well as sleeping. But when he'd mentioned it before she genuinely thought he was joking. 

The thoughts of another mind-blowing sex marathon with Neal Cassidy disappeared in the back of Emma's mind when Neal replaced the hand that was teasing her clit with his mouth again, sucking on the erect nub. However, he didn't stop there, with his spare hand he placed his middle and index finger inside her alongside those fingers from his other hand. Making a total of four fingers rapidly fucking her and Neal's smug face pressed up against her clit, sucking as much pleasure out of it as he could muster. 

When he felt her walls begin to quiver slightly around his fingers, Neal couldn’t help but to press his teeth down as he sucked, making Emma moan so beautifully. His actions forced Emma's body to convulse into an immense high. She began to shake violently as the rushes of pure bliss ran through her, radiating from her core. Her mouth fell open and her eyelids fluttered as Neal continued to move at the same pace, his mouth sucking and his fingers pounding to help her ride through the pleasure that was taking over her body. Her inner walls were contracting around Neal's fingers and he couldn't help but think about her doing that to his cock. Neal never failed to make Emma Swan orgasm. He hoped they would never come to a place where she would have to fake it and that and he would always be able to bring her to wonderful orgasms that would shatter her body in the best way possible. 

All while thinking this, he never slowed down; keeping his fast pace up until her breathing started to slow and she had stopped shaking. As she began to come down from her high, he slowed down, waiting for her to start recovering before stopping completely. It seemed like the second he removed his fingers from her, she leapt up to wrap her arms tightly around Neal's neck and pull him into a fierce kiss, both their tongues twirling against one another. It was Emma who first pulled away still panting heavily from her orgasm, "That was amazing. God, I love you. Suppose you want me to return the favor now?" Neal had sat back up on the seat and Emma began to undo his belt, pulling down his jeans before reaching to pull down his boxers too. 

"Wait, babe, we've got plenty of time for that. Can't we just make this round about you?" Neal looked down as Emma pulled down his last bit of clothing, revealing his erection and leaving them both naked. She then pulled her hair-tie out, her golden hair falling from its ponytail to lie around her shoulders. The blonde nodded up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he laid them back down onto the grey leather seat. Neal kissed her along her jawline as she wrapped one of her hands tightly around his member, tugging at him. Neal moaned against her skin as she continued stroking his cock. Her delicate hand moved up and down, turning a small motion into one of intense feeling. 

After a few more jerks, he pulled himself up and leaned back on his shins before reaching into the backseat pocket to pull out a condom. The thief ripped the packet open, making sure everything was in check before rolling it onto his erect cock. He then grabbed the tube of lube from the same pocket and dripped some over his covered penis. He placed some of the liquid onto his fingers as well, running them along her slit and pushing the very tips of his fingers inside her before taking them out again, placing the bottle back into the pocket.

"You ready?" Although he knew she was, he always asked her that before they had sex, it was a kind of courtesy that he had for her in their intimate situations. "You know I am. Now hurry up, I'm horny," Emma laughed at his not needed politeness, pulling him back down to kiss her as he aligned himself with her entrance. 

Neal slowly pushed himself inside her, feeling her hot body wrap tightly around him. As he did this, Emma bit down hard on his bottom lip, digging her teeth into his flesh. She had waited a whole week to feel him inside her again and he felt better than ever. She always loved that initial entrance; the moment when he first pushes into her core never fails to send jolts of pleasure through her body. The man inside Emma Swan waited a minute, pausing to give his girlfriend time to adjust as it had been awhile. Neal played with her right breast as their lips stayed locked, flicking and pinching the nipple as it grew hard again. Emma hummed at his playing but let out a gasp into his mouth as he began to pull out, her soaked flesh rubbing against him. 

"Shit babe," Emma moaned out as he steadily pushed back in, her lips still somewhat connected to his as she spoke. The grip in which the woman under him had around his neck only encouraged Neal more to start setting a pace. He was still going relatively slow, pulling out until the tip of his dick was almost at the edge before thrusting back into her. Emma fully detached her lips from his, letting her head fall back onto the seat as he started to speed up. He had begun to fuck her harder now, knowing she had fully accommodated him. Her mouth fell open as she bounced off his body with every delightful movement, the bottom of her jaw quivering slightly as she was pushed up the seat. Neal ran his thumbs along the underside of her breasts, feeling her beneath him as she pushed her hips against his.

"Oh Emma, fuck," The blonde had wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her feet on his bottom. It had forced him to go deeper inside her, causing both of them to vocally show their enjoyment. Neal leaned down to press his lips against her ear, biting down on her earlobe. He shivered as he felt her erect nipples press against his chest, causing his right hand to move up to cup her breast. Emma ran her left hand through his hair as he continued to suck on her ear and pound into her simultaneously. With her other hand she was running it up and down his back, wanting him to continue his incredible pace. Neal continued to play with her breasts and work his way down her neck as he kept up the speed that felt the best. While having sex with Emma, he could never think of anything better. He'd never admit it, but one of Neal's favorite places was being inside Emma. 

The woman writhed beneath him as his right hand traveled off of her boob and down her stomach, heading towards her oh so sensitive nub he loved teasing her with. "Neal, oh Neal, please," Emma arched her back up off the seat just before he swiftly avoided that area, his fingers running along her inner thigh as she continued to push up at every thrust. The young man was still busy nibbling at her neck and looked up to place his forehead against hers when he heard her speak. She closed her eyes, avoiding eye contact with her partner. "I'm sorry," Neal smirked sarcastically, giving her clitoris a experimental flick, forcing a moan to leave Emma's lips, "But I didn't hear you. What is it you want?"

Emma grunted, opening her eyes to meet his. "You're such a liar you heard me," she laughed, for a small second forgetting the brilliant feeling that was pulsating through her body. Neal laughed too, not satisfied with her answer however, he ran his thumb around her nub. Emma let out another gasp, her fingernails digging into his back. "Please Neal, touch me- oh shit," Her loving moan at his touch was enough to make him speed up even more. Their skin making a slapping sound as his movements became more rabid.

All the while his thumb drew circles against the most sensitive part of her body, bringing her to the edge once again. Emma felt the familiar burn within her abdomen as this man continued to drive her wild. "Fuck, Neal. Don’t stop, please don’t stop," as she said this he picked up his pace with both his fingers and cock, the feeling spreading through her whole body. Emma found a pair of soft lips capture hers as she began a small shake, her high hitting her in full force. The walls of her wet pussy clamped down onto Neal's cock, helping him to get to his ending stage too. 

Emma took a few seconds to fully come back to reality, the rush feeling strange as Neal continued to move within her. He wasn't quite there yet but she knew he was close. "Mmm, cum for me baby," Emma pulled away from the still heated kiss Neal had kept alive while she finished, encouraging him along as best she could in her still hazy state. His grip increased on her waist, pulling her up into an angle that locked their hips tighter together. Emma couldn’t help but shift uncomfortably as he did this, her body still recovering from her orgasm. As Neal got closer and closer to the edge himself, his breathing quickened and his movement slowed. She could almost see the stars behind his eyes as he let out one of his sexy moans, coming undone inside of her. Emma pushed up against him, thrusting her hips to make it as enjoyable as possible for Neal. 

He rested his forehead against hers, taking some time to catch his breath before a small smile fell on his lips as he looked at his lover underneath him. Emma was smiling too, her hands still attached to the top of his head, his hair slightly damp from sweating. The silence was filled with the pounding of their chests and the small puffing sound coming from both their noses and mouths. Neal went to move but Emma quickly dug her fingernails into the back of his neck, stopping him from going anywhere, “Can’t you just wait a few more seconds?” There was no way he could ever say no to the entrancing soft voice she spoke in, so in reply he just nodded, leaning in to kiss her once again, not needing to fight for dominance as he kissed her roughly. Pulling away, Neal let out a chuckle, his lips vibrating hers as they were still just touching, “What do you wanna do next?” This was meet by a laugh from Emma and a hit on the side of the head for being cheeky. She lifted her mouth to his one last time before she let him go, the results of him staying in any longer was not a risk either of them really wanted to take. 

Neal began to clean up a bit, throwing some clothes on and grabbing the rest of their rubbish that was scattered around the car and throwing it all into a spare plastic bag, all the while a naked Emma still lay on her back in the backseat; her feet pulled right up to her bum. “I’ll be back in a sec, just gonna take this down the road to the trash can,” Emma gave him a disapproving look from where he was sitting in the drivers seat, her head tilted to the side and almost hanging off the edge of the seat to which Neal was confused, “What?” 

“I just don’t want you disappearing off every time we finish a round,” She crossed her arms over her chest, covering her nipples as she continued to lay on her back, turning her head up to face the roof of the car. The eighteen year old wasn’t really angry as such, she was just annoyed at the inconvenience of it all and would prefer if her boyfriend didn’t have to get dressed and leave during their to-be-soon sex marathon. “Well I don’t really have much other choice. Unless you want there to be tons of used condoms lying around the car. I mean, I’m just trying to keep our environment as clean as possible,” Neal very rarely was emotional in situations like this, he was always calm when Emma would snap at him or ‘throw her toys out of the pram’ as Neal would say and now was no exception. He kept a smile on his face as he talked and placed the bag down on the passenger seat when he saw Emma was still a little miffed at him having to leave for five seconds. “Hey, if it bothers you that much we can just keep the plastic bag here but it is kinda gross,” Neal had made his way back into the backseat, hovering over Emma with one hand on either side of her face. 

“Neal, what are you doing?” Emma laughed as she saw his face above hers and all of a sudden remembered how much of a goofball he really was. “So, do you want me to go or?” Neal shifted his weight onto his left hand, his right hand still sore from doing all the work in his previous activities. “No, you can go. Better do it now that you’ve collected it all.” Neal kissed her cheek before grabbing the plastic bag and making his way down the dark street.


	2. Round Two

Emma ran her hands through her hair, finally sitting up after being on her back for so long. She fixed up her glasses, which were sitting crooked on her face and sighed heavily. She felt sweaty and icky and was sure she smelt at least a little bad. Not bothering to cover herself up, Emma started to search around the bug for her deodorant. She knew it was around here somewhere but she wasn’t sure _where_ exactly. After a quick look in the back pockets of both seats, one occupied by condoms and lube while the other had their toothbrushes and toothpaste, she realized she had left it in the boot. Of course, it was right in the far corner at the back. In her bare state she wasn’t about to get out the car to go around the back, she was too lazy to put some clothes on and to be truthful it aroused her quite a bit to be completely naked so instead she decided to try and get it from where she was in the back seat. 

Squeezing between the two headboards and reaching her arm out to grab it was not very easy. She was able to reach the back of the car but if she tried to reach the floor she would no doubt fall. What didn’t help was the cold breeze that rolled in as one of the back doors opened at the return of her boyfriend, who had gone to get rid of the trash down the road. Even though she couldn’t see him, she knew he would have that hot smirk plastered across his face. “Nice view,” she heard him say before she felt a soft smack on one of her butt cheeks. She let out an aroused yelp, her surprise turning her on and sending a feeling of wetness to her core. To make matters worse she still couldn’t reach her goddamn deodorant. She pulled back, sitting down on her thighs as she huffed in aggravation and pouted at her partner, “I don’t have long enough arms to reach my deodorant.” Neal laughed, leaning in close to rest his head on the side of her neck and breathe in deeply, “You smell beautiful Ems. Do you want me to grab it for you anyway?” Emma smiled in response as Neal got back out the car to go around the back and grab her deodorant; she climbed into the front seat to pop the boot for him of course. 

“Suppose I smell like sex now,” Emma smirked as he handed her her deodorant upon his return. “Nah, ‘recon you smell like this man I know; Neal Cassidy his name is. Have you been fucking him or something?” Her smirk was returned as she lifted her arms, rubbing the white rectangle on her underarms and handing it back to him, “Oh yes, him. I hear he’s really good in bed. But I think he unfortunately has the _most beautiful_ girlfriend and I doubt he’d ever want to leave her for me.”  
“I think he’d be lucky to have a girl half as good as you,” at this statement Emma leaned across the front seat to capture his lips in hers, her kneeling in the front while he sat at the back, him completely clothed and her utterly naked but the two of them in the car were equals and had come to a silent understanding. They had both fully forgiven one another for their fight the week before and they had even turned it into a joke along the way. 

 

Neal leaned back into the seat, pulling Emma with him as their lips never left one another. She was in a weird position now, her knees almost coming off the front seat as her body was pulled along, her arms wrapped around Neal’s neck for stability. If she let go of him she would collapse from her kneeling position and that would not be fun. God forbid if anyone drove past at that moment, they would get the most perfect shot of Emma Swan’s ass and she would be absolutely horrified. His hand drifted down her naked body to rest in between her legs, hooking two of his fingers so they were almost pushing past her hole. She let out a gasp, detaching her lips from his and forcing a smug look to cross over her lovers face, “You’re wet already, that didn’t take long did it?” At this he grazed his fingers along her slit, rubbing up and down, just hitting her clitoris with his upper fingers and making her hum against his mouth. “Oh shut up, you know what you can do to me,” his fingers slipped inside her again as he kissed her, keeping his other hand firmly on the back of her head. 

If you had told Emma Swan when she first met Neal that she would fall head over heals in love with him, give him her virginity and be able to openly admit to him that he turned her on, she would have probably punched you in the face for not only talking about her in that manor but also for being the stupidest person she had ever met. However, here she was being finger fucked by Neal Cassidy himself and all three of those things were so very true. As he continued to move his fingers inside of her, she all of a sudden realized just how unfair she’d been to him. Here he was bringing her all this pleasure and all she’d given him was a few lousy tugs to get him hard. To try and even the playing field, she unhooked one of her arms from around his neck and moved it down his chest until she reached the top of his jeans. 

Emma undid his fly with ease, pulling a zip down one handed was never hard if it didn’t get caught. However, the tricky part came when she tried to undo his button. Pulling a little too hard, her hand slipped right of his body, forcing her to loose her balance all together and tumble forward so her face was pressed right up against his crotch, causing Neal’s fingers to be yanked out of her and halting their make out session they hadn’t broken from until then. “Well, that’s one way to try and suck me off,” Neal laughed; helping her into the backseat so she was no longer dangling like a fool. Once she was stable again, she got down onto the floor of the car on her knees; much like Neal had done before, placing her legs under the seat behind her. The young man scooted over to be sitting in the seat in front of her, keeping his knees apart to make things easier for her. 

It made it a lot easier to take off his pants and boxers, although she did have to watch not to get kicked in the face when Neal tried to help her in the confined space they lived in. Once he was bare from the waist down, he pulled his shirt up over his head once more, laying it down beside him. Emma grabbed ahold of his semi-hardened cock, moving her hand upwards to hold it upright before flicking her tongue on its underside. She moved her top lip over his tip when she got there, teasing him by not placing any pressure on it and then moving back down again, continuing to move her hand as well. “Shit Em,” Neal moaned out when she finally wrapped her mouth around his dick, sucking against the almost fully hard organ. Neal tangled his hands in her hair as she bobbed up and down, her tongue swirling slightly as she went, sending him to other planets. Her hand that she wasn’t using to move the part her mouth wasn’t around, lifted up to wrap around one of his balls, teasing it with her thumb. 

She lifted herself off of him and dragged her tongue down his shaft, when she reached the bottom she started sucking on one of his balls, holding the skin in between her teeth to try and get him to cry out again. Pumping him with her hand, she continued to suck on his testicles, taking her time with each of them. “Emma, oh Emma, I-I think that’s enough,” Neal pulled upwards on her head, forcing her to look up at him as he spoke and to stop her from continuing. Emma gave him a disappointed look, clearly unsure why he had stopped her. Was she not doing a good job, did he not like her playing with his testicles? He had never complained before, in fact he had done quite the opposite. “What, Why? Let me finish you off first,” Emma shook her head, a small laugh leaving her lips as she went to place her mouth over him again but Neal held her head in place. “Trust me, you have no idea how much I would enjoy that but I don’t want to cum, not yet anyway,” He removed his hands from her head to rest on her shoulders, lifting her up to sit down next to him on the seat. However, Emma was not one to give up and didn’t want Neal to think she didn’t care about his pleasure because she did, so she quickly wrapped one of her hands around him and began to stroke him softly before he could protest. 

“You trying to grab that deodorant earlier gave me an idea,” Neal smirked down at her and Emma couldn’t help but let her eyes widen in shock. “You want me to lean over the seats while you fuck me?” She couldn’t help but let a smile grow on her face as the image became more vivid in her mind and Neal nodded in response. Emma reached up to kiss him deeply, biting down hard on his bottom lip and pulling back before giddily jumping up to lean over the backseat in between the headboards. Although she didn’t quite have long enough arms to reach the floor, she was able to stable herself on the back of the car, pressing her palms against the tinted glass. Neal ruffled around for a few seconds, she could hear the ripping of the condom packet and him opening the lube lid before she felt his chest press up against her back and saw one of his hands press against the glass just above hers. “You okay?” His breath tickled the back of her ear as his face was snuggled in between her shoulder and neck. “Yeah, I just hope the pressure on my palms will be enough to hold us up,” Emma laughed, knowing this probably wasn’t one of Neal’s best ideas but she was sure as hell willing to give it a go. “I’ll try to hold myself up and if it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work, we never have to do this again if we don’t want to,” Emma felt him pressed up against her entrance and tried to resist the urge to push back, unsure on whether she would loose her balance or not. “You ready?” She heard him whisper, knowing very well she was. “Just fuck me already,” Emma laughed as she felt him push in, his other hand coming around to sit opposite his other one once he was in fully. 

This time he didn’t wait to start moving inside her, he didn’t need to when they had been having sex less than thirty minutes ago. Emma lowered her head as the pleasure started to take over her, he was hitting her in places he didn’t usually get to unless they were in similar positions and she did love a change every now and then. “Neal, faster please,” Her breasts jiggled up and down every time Neal thrust into her, causing them to tingle in delight. His soft grunts in her ear turned her on more than she would ever care to say and even though she couldn’t see his face, she knew he was enjoying this as much as she was. Neal moved his knee to the inside of hers as he continued to pound into her, pushing it out across the seat more and opening her up to him as he thrust in and out. Emma let out a beautiful cry; cursing and moaning at the new depth he was reaching. Just when he thought he was doing a fair job at pleasuring his lover, Emma began to laugh hysterically forcing him to cease his movements. 

“What’s wrong?” Neal asked, not being able to help the panic that seeped through his voice. Was she laughing at him, was he doing something horribly wrong that she couldn’t help but laugh at? “My glasses have fallen off, I can’t see,” She laughed in response and Neal shoved himself deep inside her, hitting her g-spot and causing her to moan intensely. “What was that for?” She asked, knowing he had purposely done that. “ _That_ ,” Neal smirked as he expertly did it again, watching her in glee as she bucked her hips back, wanting more, “was for making me feel like I was a laughing stock.” Neal knew Emma like the back of his hand, he knew exactly where to touch her and what places to prod that would make her see stars. Knowing exactly where her g-spot was was one of the many perks of being Neal Cassidy. Of course, knowing how to make him see stars was one of the many perks of being Emma Swan but right now that wasn’t important. “Oh my, sorry for laughing at my own misfortune, I didn’t mean to make the bad-ass Neal Cassidy to feel insecure about himself,” Emma put on a fake sad voice, making him laugh along with her at the silliness of it all. They really were a couple of sarcastic bastards. 

“I wouldn’t worry about your glasses, you can’t see me and it’s dark outside anyway,” Neal started to kiss down the side of her neck, her head leaning against him at his touch. Emma closed her eyes; small gasps leaving her mouth as he worked her neck and vagina. Neal continued to hit her g-spot, over and over; pulling as many noises as he possibly could out of her, all while moaning himself into her neck. “I like it when you moan for me baby,” Neal’s voice was muffled against the skin of her shoulder as he kissed it, not intending for her to hear him. But she did and the sound of his voice sent a pulse through her body, making it extremely hard for Emma to keep herself from coming right then and there. “Not as much as I love listening to your voice as you pound into me,” Emma couldn’t stop herself from being a little pleased with herself for coming back with that. If truth be told she was a lot louder during sex that he was but that didn’t mean he never moaned, he was just a little quieter than she was. 

Neal decided to cheekily challenge her last statement, “Like what?” Emma frowned at his question and in this moment she was a little glad he couldn’t see her face, otherwise he could have insisted they stopped all together until she explain what was making her pull a face like that. “What do you mean ‘like what’?” Emma tried to speak casually but the raw confusion was clear in her voice to Neal. He hadn’t meant for his question to confuse her or cause her any kind of distress, in fact he was actually digging for a little dirty talk. He wanted her to tell him exactly _what_ about his voice turned her on. He placed his hands right over hers, lacing their fingers together as he slowed down his pace, not wanting to upset her, “I just wanted you to tell me what it is you love about listening to my voice while I, as you say, _pound_ into you.” He felt her relax underneath him as he heard a small sigh come from her mouth. She felt heat rise to her face at the emphasized word, “Oh that’s what you wanted. Sorry, I thought… I actually don’t know what I thought,” Emma paused for a small moment, pursing her lips together in annoyance. Years in the foster system had knocked her confidence and although she did her best to put it behind her, she couldn’t help but let go around Neal every now and then. She trusted him and knew he would never judge her for it, so it was so easy to get herself into a venerable state around him and not be embarrassed by it. 

Emma went to answer his question; finally regaining her senses to realize her boyfriend was still inside her. Just as she opened her mouth she felt a warm pair of lips kiss her cheek, a tender gesture to calm her nerves. Before she could continue, Neal spoke up, wanting to comfort her as best he could from their intimate and trying position, “I think you need to stop overthinking everything, honey. I will never think ill of you, I promise.” Emma wished she could kiss him in that moment. How Neal cared so much was beyond her, he was the only one who had ever cared about her and for that she was more than grateful. Emma pushed back against him; wanting to get out of this emotional hole she had dug them into as soon as possible. They were in the middle of having hot, over the back seat sex for crying out loud. They weren’t meant to be worrying about her feelings or how she’d interpreted _two words_ said by her lover, instead they were meant to be worrying about making sure one another got to their peek in the most amazing, incredible way. Half of her wanted to apologize for ruining the mood, but she knew that saying sorry would really kill his boner. 

“Well anyway to answer your question, I love it when you grunt and moan and murmur against my skin and tell me you love me, I love it when you try and make conversation or have that smug look on your face that turns me on and makes me instantly wet, and I love it when you curse and say my name as you cum. That’s what I love about your voice. There, happy?” Emma gained her confidence back as she spoke, successfully bringing them back to an appropriate state of mind to fit their position. Neal speed up his pace, repeating the words ‘I love you’ as he kissed down her shoulder; curling his fingers tightly around her hands and pushing them harder against the window. Because of their close nature, the glass had started to fog up and Emma could feel the liquid breath against her palms. It gave her the greatest feeling of enjoyment when he started hitting her g-spot again, sending her eyes to the back of her head and making her moan. Neal’s hot breath tickling her neck encouraged her to keep pushing back with his thrusts. The rate at which he was breathing was loud and fast so she could tell he was getting close.

“Oh shit,” Neal moaned, his fingernails pinching her as they started to dig into the skin between her fingers making her wince in pain, she would no doubt have marks on her hands by the end of it all. He kissed up her neck; his heavy breathing seemed so loud as he moved his lips up to her ear, permanently placing the sound of his breath in her memory. She thought she heard him whisper something about coming and was proved right when he moaned out, “Fuck Emma.” She felt him push a little too hard as he came, knocking some of the wind out of her as she was pressed against the seat so suddenly. It took them both a moment to catch their breath; Neal’s head spinning wonderfully while Emma was coming down from shock. 

Once Neal regained consciousness he could tell something was up and pulled away from her, helping her to get down from the headboards to sit properly on the backseat next to him, “You alright, oh my god Emma I didn’t hurt you did I?” Emma shook her head, he hadn’t hurt her, just given her a shock. “No, no, I’m fine. You just winded me a little that’s all,” She laughed, leaning in to finally kiss him. She was fine now and was just glad to be able to see his face. Neal was relieved that he hadn’t really hurt her although he still apologized for the minor discomfort he had caused her. Emma let him deal with himself before she kissed him again, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and pushing her tongue in his mouth. 

Before she was aware of it, she was lying on her back with Neal on top of her, “Oh my, I’m so sorry my lady where are my manors. I do believe I owe you an orgasm,” he smirked down at her before leaning down to kiss her again, his left hand reached up to cup her breast and pinch her nipple. With his right hand he trailed down further, rubbing her soaked pussy with his fingers. Emma writhed beneath him, knowing it wouldn’t take long before she would let go; she’d almost been there when Neal came and she hadn’t lost much of her memento. He surprised her as he started to play with her clit, moving the nub in circles and making her knees bend and retract. Neal hardly ever kissed her for this long, sure he loved making out but when they were having sex or sexual relations he always enjoyed kissing her neck or ears more. Maybe it was just because he hadn’t really been able to kiss her while they were fucking over the backseat. 

Feeling him push his fingers inside of her forced a low growling sound to come from her throat. He knew it wouldn’t take long and had no mercy in pumping his fingers in and out of her vigorously, soaked from her hot juices that continued to drip from her. Neal rubbed her clit with his thumb and played with her breast with his left hand, bringing her right up to the brink of release. Emma cried out against his lips as he pushed her into bliss, he kept his lips on hers not breaking their kiss as she jolted beneath him. Her walls clenched tightly around his fingers and her toes curled as she began to come down. He finally broke the kiss when he ran out of breath and Emma panted hard against the thick air that lingered in the car. 

A smile broke out onto Neal’s face as he was pressed against her cheek, “Two rounds down, wanna try another before we head off to sleep?” Emma laughed at this, knowing he was only joking and was ready for actual sleep too. Her hand ran down his side, caressing him as they lay there in the backseat of the stolen car. “You’re hilarious,” Neal pressed a kiss against her cheek before pulling himself off her and sitting up. Emma ran her hands over her eyes and Neal reached over the back to grab her glasses for her, “I try.” He pulled on some track pants and a shirt and Emma just grabbed some underwear and one of his button-up shirts to cover her. Neal laid down on the seat, pressing his back against the leather as he lay on his side while Emma lay next to him, his arm draping over her waist. 

“Night Neal, love you.” 

“Love you too Ems.”


	3. Round Three

_His hard cock was pressed up inside her, joining them together. His hands were wrapped around her breasts, fingers pinching the nipple. His lips were kissing her face, showing her his love. His love, oh his love is so good. If he doesn’t love her then she doesn’t know what love is and never will. If Neal doesn’t love her then however he feels towards her is better than any love she could ever receive. His sweet smile radiated over her as he thrust in and out, sending her over the edge and far beyond._

Emma’s eyes opened wide as she was violently shoved out of her own marvelous dream. It was still dark outside and it was obvious the sun would not be coming up anytime soon. The sleeping man that rested against her back was no doubt completely out to it and had no idea that his girlfriend had awoken. His arm was resting on her hipbone, his breath tickling her ear and all of a sudden she felt very hot pressed up to the man who she had just been having a sex dream about. She reached up to feel her hair, it was getting a little greasy, hopefully they could find someplace to have showers today or tomorrow, depending on what time it was when she had woken up. Or better yet, have enough time to shower together at a motel. 

The ache between her legs became more and more obvious as she replayed her dream over in her head; it was as if after their short stint of abstinence, sex was all she could think about. In an attempt to cool herself off, the eighteen year old started to unbutton the top buttons on Neal’s shirt that she was wearing. It was only meant to be the top few at first but then the urge just got larger and she couldn’t help but give into her body’s wants and continue to undo the top half, exposing her naked breast to the cold night air. She had to hold in a moan when she lifted her right hand up to rub one of her already hard nipples due to the cold. It wasn’t the same when it wasn’t him but right now it would have to do in order to relieve herself as her left hand began to drift down her stomach, covered by the buttons that were still done up, down to her vagina. 

She shuddered a bit when she felt her cold fingertips slip under the band of her underwear, her feather light touch curling around her soft folds, making her quiver in anticipation. The palm of her hand was pushing down against her clit as she started to drag her middle finger up, parting her inner lips, which allowed her to feel the wetness that had already accumulated near her opening. Her teeth quickly clamped down on her bottom lip, not wanting to let out a moan and wake Neal. In an effort to get herself there as quickly as possible she closed her eyes, playing images of her and Neal in all sorts of trying positions, thinking about all the wonderful things he could do to her. 

She couldn’t help but slip a finger inside herself, not quite as big as Neal’s but something nonetheless. Emma curled her middle finger, hitting it against her now wet walls as she started to move it within herself. She was reminded that she needed to cut her nails when she felt an uncomfortable jab from her finger as she slowly moved in and out. A breath that she didn’t know she was holding escaped through her nose, making a huffing sound she was sure the whole world could hear. Her palm that was pressed against her clit was moving up and down as she pushed and pulled her finger, causing it to tingle and bring her higher. The last thing she wanted to do was take a long time, she didn’t even want a good orgasm, just something that would grant her release so she could go back to sleep and forget about the ordeal. She stilled completely, her eyes widening in fear as she felt Neal start to stir behind her. 

_Please don’t wake up, please don’t wake up._ Emma chanted silently in her head, her hand still lodged in between her legs and her mind clouded with the fantasy of arousal. The idea of Neal taunting her for the rest of her life about this was not something she wanted to come true. She didn’t know how she would handle it if Neal did wake up, whether she would be embarrassed or turned on by the idea of him secretly watching. She knew that in the heated, dizzy state she was in, it would almost definitely be the lust that she would feel first and the embarrassment would only settle in after she had pushed herself to no return. Her thoughts were calmed when Neal seemed to settle, most likely still captured in sleep. His sleeping had improved so much over the last eleven months that she’d known him, he used to suffer from terrible nightmares and would wake up on a regular basis but now he slept better than she did. If she asked him about it he would say it was because of her or because he knew she was there with him, but she knew it had probably just happened with time and he only had himself to thank. 

Her hips pushed against her own middle finger involuntarily, shoving it deeper inside her as a moan left her lips. She clamped her mouth shut in shock, she hadn’t had time to stop herself and she needed to be quiet, which was incredibly hard for Emma Swan when she was feeling lustful. When Neal showed no signs of being awoken, she continued to move, sliding another finger inside of herself and drawing the burning feeling out of her faster. Her fingers bended against her and caressed her inside, causing the desire of intimacy to intensify. Emma let out shocked gasp when she felt Neal’s hand slide down her thigh and wrap around hers, forcing her fingers deeper inside herself. _Shit, he’s awake._

“You just can’t get enough can you,” Neal murmured smugly into her ear, his voice coarse, as he had not fully woken up yet. He guided her hand in and out of her body; she was still too in shock to say anything to him. The only thing she seemed to be able to do was let out soft moans and short cries, his strong hands making her move faster as he brought her to her fourth orgasm that night. Despite her doing most of the work it would have taken her a little longer to get there without his help and by god was she glad he had decided to join in. 

Her hard panting echoed throughout the yellow bug, no other sound than that could be heard. Neal casually moved his hand down, pushing her underwear right off of her and throwing them down on the floor below them. So there Emma was, half of her boyfriend’s shirt undone exposing her breasts to the world with nothing on underneath, letting her love juices rub against her bare legs as she was still numb from her high, in the backseat of a stolen car pressed up against her previously sleeping boyfriend. If anyone other than Neal saw her now she knew they would most likely be thinking, ‘what a mess.’ It took her a few minutes of heavy breathing to remember Neal was awake and that he’d taken off her last bit of underclothing.  
“Well?” Emma asked him, curious as to why he had said nothing else and had removed her underwear. At first she believed he was going to take her then and there from behind, no precautions, no questions asked, but instead he hadn’t said or done anything. He’d barely moved a muscle for crying out loud. A small breath that sounded like a laugh pressed against her ear before he spoke, “Night Emma.” He was just going to leave her like that, finished and dripping wet from her lack of clothing? She was confused to say the least; she could never know what to expect from that man. He really was something else, “That’s it, you aren’t going to fuck me or shame me for trying to come without you?”  
“Go to sleep, Em.”  
“You’re not turned on by this at all, you’re really that tired? Why the hell did you take my underwear off then, what the hell Neal?”  
“Shh, off to sleep now,” slightly angered by the turn of events, Emma pushed her bum against his hips, trying to feel if he was hard or not. But to her surprise, she felt nothing of the sort; maybe he really was tired. Emma knew she wasn’t going to get him to play anymore tonight so she closed her eyes and let herself fall into a dreamless sleep, one that would hopefully prepare her for the continuation of their marathon tomorrow. 

The sound of the car humming as it moved along the road is what woke Emma up in the morning. She was surprised to feel the car moving beneath her and was unsure why Neal had decided to move the car from their perfect spot. She yawned, sat up and buttoned up her shirt from last night, as it was still the only thing she was wearing. “Neal, why are we moving?” She asked, still finding her voice after sleep as she rubbed her eyes and put her glasses on. “Morning, well as beautiful as you are I didn’t really want heaps of people walking outside to get their morning paper and see a practically naked Emma Swan in the backseat of this car, they’d all die from seeing something so gorgeous. Oh, and it also was not an ideal place to continue our sex-escapade, but that’s not as relevant,” the driver chuckled as he looked at his girlfriend through the rearview mirror before continuing to focus on the road. “Sex-escapade, where did you come up with that? How about sexcapade?” Emma made eye contact with Neal through the mirror and he nodded, a grin growing on his face at their new word, “It’s got a nice catch to it.”

“What do you want for- oh, you’ve already got out breakfast, thank you,” Emma happily grabbed the box of cereal they had nicked and the bottle of water that Neal had tucked into the side of the door for her breakfast. She then made her way into the passenger seat, trying her best to keep from flashing anyone else who could be on the road by keeping her bottom half below the window line. “You could have just climbed over,” Neal sarcastically shot at her, reaching into the box for a handful of cereal. Emma laughed, taking her own handful and munched on the dry breakfast, “So, where we off too? I wouldn’t mind sneaking into a room today, my hair is looking gross.”  
“Well, why don’t we do that first then?” Emma nodded in agreement as they continued to drive. 

After about ten minutes of small talking, listening to the radio and joking about, Emma was getting horny again. Sitting there in just a flimsy button down shirt was not helping her crazy sex drive she had developed over the last few days. Emma cleaned out her mouth with the water, her toothbrush and toothpaste, getting ready to return the favor from last night. Neal was too focused on driving to notice before it was too late; she had already started undoing his jeans. She didn’t bother pulling them down, instead she just pulled out what she wanted and bended over to get it. She moved her hand up and down, causing Neal to look down at her in surprise. 

“Babe, I’m driving and I don’t want to be pulled over…” he was cut short when Emma licked along his shaft, grinning up at him with that naughty little smile. Neal pressed his lips together, knowing it was no use trying to stop her. He really only had two options, one was to pry her off of him and loose control of the car and two was to suck it up, or rather let her suck it up, and try his best to focus on the road. He couldn’t help but jolt his leg upwards when she dragged her teeth over his tip, gripping the steering wheel tightly. _Okay, focus Neal where’s the best place to sneak into?_ Although she had done this many times before, he always struggled to keep a clear head as she drove him into madness with that mouth of hers. She’d started moving her head up and down now and he could feel her all over his body, stars exploding on his skin as she sucked. 

A faint popping sound could be heard when she took her mouth off of him, sitting up to undo the buttons on her shirt, revealing her breasts and hard nipples and leaving her fully naked as she threw the navy blue shirt onto the backseat. “I don’t know why you even bother wearing clothes, you don’t like them much anyway,” Neal looked over to the side, taking in her beauty before she leaned back down. She was an enthusiastic one, his Emma, wanting to give him the best time she possibly could as she bobbed her head up and down. She froze when she heard the sound of another car going passed, her face turning a deep red at the idea of anyone else seeing her this way. The blonde shook off her fears quickly, getting back to work, swirling her tongue and pursing her lips around his cock. 

His right hand left the steering wheel to wrap in her hair, pushing her further down and hitting the back of her throat, sending a deep vibration down his hard dick. He only held her there for a second before he released her, letting her come up for air. Emma had to swallow a bit of saliva that had gathered in her mouth before she continued with Neal, keeping him wet as she sucked him off. Her right hand came around to press on his testicles as she deep throated him again, squeezing her hand tightly around one. He could feel the intense pressure as she played with his balls while blowing him at the same time. It was all too soon when she came off him again, tilting her head to wrap her mouth around one of his balls. She could see his face now, for a split second making eye contact as her teeth accidentally scraped his scrotum, making him growl in a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

The young woman started to tug at him with her left hand, not wanting him to get bored as she continued to tease, not letting him cum yet. Her hand stroked him and her soft fingers brushed the sensitive skin, prodding at his tip and smiling as she watched him squirm. Moving her mouth to the other one, she couldn’t help but notice the small, red, crescent-shaped marks that laid in between her fingers as she watched her own hand stroke him. They were clearly from Neal’s fingernails digging into her hands last night and she hadn’t realized just how hard he’d marked her. A smile played on her lips at the memory of last night’s shenanigans, although he had told her they never had to do that again, she had to admit it was thoroughly enjoyable. To be honest she wouldn’t mind being pressed against the back seat again, hands pressed hard against the back window, his bare chest pressed against her as she was fucked. “Ouch, honey not so hard!” Neal’s pained yelp brought her quickly back to reality as she was squeezing his dick tightly and had stopped playing with him in her daze. “Oh, shit sorry,” Emma released her grip, struggling not to laugh at his hurt frown, “I started daydreaming.” 

Continuing to play with his left teste, Emma realized she had no idea where they were heading or where Neal was taking her since she hadn’t been able to see out the window for a while now and she was too preoccupied down below to care. But her boyfriend seemed to know exactly what he was doing so she didn’t question it and kept doing her job. Eventually placing her mouth back over him and running her lips down his shaft. The sweet feeling of Emma back on him made the driver moan in pleasure as he started to reach his peak, letting her work him the way she did. His right hand came down again to hold her in place, his release building up from all the way down in his toes as he cried out. “Em, oh Emma,” Neal moaned as he came into her mouth, his semen making it’s way down her throat. She swallowed all of him, licking him clean as he rolled his head back, closing his eyes for a second. As Emma sat up again she licked the roof of her mouth, collecting the last of him and grinning widely at her work. She was more than happy with what she had accomplished. 

“Are you sure you’d never done that before we met?” Neal pursed his lips together to try and hide his smile as he pulled himself together and zipped up his pants, wanting to regain full consciousness while driving. He was rather surprised he hadn’t angered anyone on the road yet, but to be fair this early on a Saturday morning was never busy. “Yep, I’m sure. I’ve just had a really good teacher,” Emma bit down on her bottom lip, the taste of him still lingering in her mouth; as she assumed he would for a while. Laughing at her own comment, she climbed into the back to get dressed as she was naked, “Maybe I should just become a nudist like you said?”  
“I have no problems with that.” 

After Emma had gotten dressed and Neal had explained to her where they were, the stolen car pulled up in a motel car park. The motel didn’t look too shabby, the paint was chipped on the corners of the buildings and there were only two other cars in the lot but it was still perfectly acceptable for any working class family. She didn’t give a second thought to the fact they had never been here before; it wasn’t as though sneaking into the same motels was a smart move. Thinking they would wait until some family left their room she was surprised when Neal just opened the car door and walked outside. A confused frown crossed her face as she followed, his confident stride making her even more puzzled as he made his way towards the administration building. 

“Neal, what the fuck are you doing?” Emma kept her voice in a low whisper, scared someone would hear her even though there was no one else in sight, “There’s bound to be an owner in there who won’t want people trying to sneak in.” Despite Emma’s warning Neal just kept walking, seemingly unfazed with her in tow, the blonde walking along behind him with a concerned scowl plastered across her face. Neal turned to look at her as he smugly placed his hand on the door handle, “Yeah there is, his name’s Carlo.” 

Emma stood in shock in the doorway as Neal greeted his apparent friend. She knew who Carlo was, Neal had talked about him before but she’d never thought she would actually meet the man. They had been in a foster home together and had become good friends. He had worked for Carlo for a while, being paid small wages and in exchange being given a place to live as well. Her boyfriend had left when Carlo and his girlfriend had broken up; he felt he was just being a burden and didn’t want to impose anymore on Carlo’s life. Or, at least that’s what Neal had told her “So who’s the girl?” Neal heard his friend say as he motioned to his girlfriend standing in the doorway. “This is Emma, my girlfriend and partner in crime,” Neal smiled when he laughed and shook her hand, pleased to see his old friend again. It seemed like such a long time when in reality it had only been just over two years since he’d worked here. 

“So, what can I do to help?” The owner of the small motel asked, sitting back down in his chair and turning towards the computer on his desk. “Um well, we’d like a room, please,” Neal smiled and Carlo nodded, looking through his computer for vacancies. Although, by the looks of things outside, Emma was sure he didn’t need to. “Sure thing my friend, only the best room for you. But first would you mind delivering this for me? I know she’ll read it if it comes from you. Same place, you’ll know what to do,” Emma’s boyfriend thanked Carlo as he was handed a letter, before making his way out the door and Emma followed him, confused as to what Carlo had asked him to do. 

“What do we have to do?” Questioned Emma, running to catch up with the older man ahead of her as they made their way back towards the car. “We just have to deliver this letter to his ex-girlfriend, he’s been trying to get her back for god knows how long. She won’t read it if I don’t give it to her, her house isn’t far,” Neal got back into the car and she got in next to him, both driving off down the road. Emma decided against questioning him further, she was curious on why Neal seemed to be caught up in all of this. Maybe he had more to do with the situation than he was letting on? She didn’t know. They sat in silence for a while, the green-eyed woman not really knowing what to say as they drove towards some girl’s house. He was right of course; it didn’t take long before they pulled up to what Emma assumed to be Carlo’s ex-girlfriend’s home. Neal instructed Emma to stay in the car, saying he’d only be a second before he placed a kiss on her ear, missing her cheek as he had intended to kiss that instead. 

Neal strode up the steps up to the front door of the small, cottage like house. A woman with curly brown hair opened the door and instantly threw her arms around Emma’s boyfriend pulling him into a hug, a smile evident on her face. The eighteen-year-old watched curiously from the passenger seat as her man handed over the private letter, making the woman’s face drop into a scowl however, she took it from him all the same. Emma looked on as they talked back and forth for a few moments before the mysterious girl with the curly hair gave a exaggerated sigh and opened the letter, reading over it’s contents, her face plain as if she was feeling no emotions; or trying to at least. Emma knew that look in her eyes far too well; for they shared that same look. Carlo’s ex plastered on a sad smile and turned her head towards Neal, nodding in his direction and clearly saying ‘thank you’ before he turned around and returned to Emma. Before Neal reached the car, the brown-haired girl made eye contact with Emma though the glass and smiled, giving her a friendly wave before reentering her house. 

Neal went to say something witty as he climbed back into the car, a dirty grin covering his face showing off exactly what was going through his mind but stopped short when he caught sight of Emma’s saddened expression. She wasn’t even looking at him, her eyes looking straight ahead out the window and her mouth was fixed in a straight line. The brown haired man suddenly felt his excited lust fall and quickly change into concern. “Babe, what’s wrong?” He reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, not sure if she wanted to be comforted or not, so he settled for the middle ground. “It’s just, that girl. You were never… involved with her were you?” Neal tried not to laugh at the prospect of him dating Ariel, Carlo’s ex. Sure, he liked her and she was very pretty but their relationship had always been platonic. “No, of course not, Ariel’s just a really good friend. I mean I wasn’t exactly an innocent when we met. I’ve had girlfriends, messed around but trust me when I say I’ve only ever loved you. I also don’t date people who are already in a relationship. Not just because it’s wrong, but well, I’ve told you about my mother. Ariel and I were only ever friends; she broke up with Carlo for her own reasons. The only thing I really know is that it devastated Carlo, he was going to propose to her you know? I left because I could see I was just getting in the way. I was another worry for Carlo and he really didn’t need that, not then,” Emma smiled at her boyfriend’s words as he explained things to her. She knew she was just being silly but it did seem a little suspicious that he would leave right after they broke up. 

After a few seconds Emma’s smile turned into a laugh as she looked across at him, she had cracked herself up at the way she had acted. How could she possibly think the man beside her had anything to do with the ending of his friend’s relationship, of course he would never do such a thing knowingly, his mother had left him at a young age to run off with another man. “Ariel, as in the little mermaid?” Neal couldn’t help but join in with her laugher, Emma’s happiness was the most addictive and contagious thing he knew. It was a rare sight to see her laugh at herself as she carried so much pain with her. “Yeah, it’s not her real name but she used to dye her hair bright red and I guess the name just stuck, even after she went natural again,” the blonde lent over and kissed him, smiling at how well this day had worked out. They now had a place to sleep other than the car and it was perfect in order to well, keep going. 

When they pulled back up at the motel, Neal quickly got out of the car to get the key off Carlo and Emma stayed behind to collect all of their belongings from the car that they wanted in their room. It had been a long time since they’d actually been able to stay the night at a motel because whenever they snuck in they would always have a limited time before either housekeeping or the next tenants arrived. They usually had just enough time for a shower and sometimes a quickie if they were feeling adventurous. The last time they’d actually stayed somewhere was when Emma had saved up enough of her own money to pay for a room for Neal’s twenty-first birthday, that was a special treat for both of them and although the point of it was to get a good night sleep, no sleeping was involved. In fact Neal had spent the whole night ‘making it up’ to her as he had put it. The young woman smirked at the memory, she was sure that was the largest amount of orgasms she’d ever had. 

Her boyfriend returned with the key number eight, gloating about how Carlo had given them the best room and had refused to let Neal even pay a little money towards it. She could tell he was very pleased with himself as he strutted along the path towards their room. Emma was relived that she would finally be able to have a shower, it had only been a few days but with all the sex she felt especially icky. “After you, my lady” Neal opened the door and bowed slightly, over exaggerating his tone and making a hat tipping gesture mockingly causing Emma to scoff at his silliness before stepping inside the room. To anyone else, it would look just like a normal motel room, a double bed, TV and an en suite including a bath with a shower head, toilet and sink, but to Emma it was perfect. She didn’t notice until she felt Neal’s hand come up to rest on her waist that he was standing right behind her, “I believe you said something about wanting to wash your hair?” With his other hand he held out her small bag of toiletries as if to suggest she shower now rather than later, which was why he phrased it in a question. “I did, would you like to join me… or?” The older one didn’t answer instead he placed a soft kiss by her ear and then made his way down her neck. 

Emma gripped onto the bag he had handed her, her head lopping to the side as her boyfriend’s kisses moved her into another world. “How about I give you some time to yourself and I’ll join you in a bit?” His hand that rested on her waist pushed her forward slightly towards the bathroom door and she stumbled, her footing not stable enough to prepare her for the extra pressure. “Sorry love, I didn’t mean to push you that hard,” it was the panic in his voice that cleared Emma’s head. “No, no you didn’t I was just not thinking straight,” with that she walked over to the bathroom, not bothering to close the door behind her as she turned on the shower, making sure it was already hot before she started undressing, determined to make the most of their generous water supply. Although the ex-lost boy was meant to be placing their things around the room he was also staring at his girlfriend as she pulled her clothes off her body. Emma was well aware of his staring eyes and made an effort to get undressed as sexily as possible, taking her time removing layer by layer. 

Neal was eventually able to distract himself and forget all about the woman waiting in the shower for him. After he’d gotten the pair settled in, the Enchanted Forest-born man started mindlessly flicking through movies on the TV, the sound of running water in the background not enough to spark his memory that he was suppose to be in the shower too. It was a good fifteen minutes before Emma realized he wasn’t coming, “Neal, are you coming or am I just going to stand here pruning up?” She decided even if her partner was ready to join her, she’d had enough of the shower and turned off the water, got out and dried herself off, yet again opting not to put on clothes. As she made her way out of the bathroom Neal’s face dropped into a frown and she laughed at his disappointment, “Well, you had your chance.”  
“I’m so sorry, I totally forgot,” Neal made a fake sad face before laughing and resting back onto the pillows. 

Emma giggled at her boyfriend’s behavior and walked over to the bed, climbing on top of him and resting her head on his shoulder. She placed light kisses along his neck, her hands roaming down to the bottom of his shirt. It was only late morning, but she wanted him undressed. “Hm, suppose it’s my turn to have a shower now,” Neal lifted his shirt over his head as he sat up, moving Emma off of him and pushing himself down the bed in order to make his way to the bathroom, “I was thinking we could go out for lunch, go into the town nearby.” The twenty-one year old undid his belt as he walked around to grab a condom and lube from their bag at the side of the room. He placed the edge of the packet in between his teeth as he walked backwards towards the bathroom, not breaking eye contact with his girlfriend. While still holding the small bottle of lube, he began unbuttoning his pants as he walked through the open door, letting them drop to the floor and kicking them off his feet. Emma crossed her legs as she watched him from where she sat on the bed, trying to cover the arousal that was collecting between them. 

Neal turned on the water in the shower again before making his way inside, placing the condom and lube on the small metal holder attached to the wall. “Why can’t we just stay in here all day?” Emma laughed; pushing her weight forward and crawling to the end of the bed, making sure his eyes were on hers and following him to the bathroom to lean her naked body against the doorframe. “Because our _sexcapade_ shouldn’t just be in one place,” the man formerly known as Balefire gave her a wink as he began to rub the motel soap onto his body, cleansing it of any sweat that had stuck to him from their previous activities. His girlfriend snorted, allowing him a few more minutes to wash himself before deciding she hadn’t had enough of the hot water after all. 

The showering man reached out his hand to help her into the bath bottom of the shower and greeted her with a deep, passionate kiss as a few droplets of water hit her skin, heating her body up even more so. Her delicate and slightly crinkled fingers rubbed his back affectionately as she stepped closer to him, leaning back slightly to allow him to deepen the kiss further. She could feel his partially hardened cock pressing against her thigh as he ran his hands through her wet hair, catching in the tangles of her blonde locks and breaking from the kiss to make eye contact with her. Both their chests heaved up and down, already breathless from the lack of air, taking her by surprise it was Neal who made his way onto his knees first, kissing the water as it ran down her skin. “Mmph, Neal just get on with it…” She had to ask when he began kissing her thighs instead, he always liked to take things slow, to tease her until she couldn’t take anymore. But right now she just wanted him inside her; there was plenty of time for teasing later. “Alright, bossy,” Neal shook his head and chuckled as he tilted his mouth up and pressed it against her folds. He felt her thighs quiver underneath his hands as he moved his tongue along, stopping before he could reach her clit. The pads of his thumbs traced small circles on her legs, soothing her as he continued to give her pleasure. 

Emma’s fingers ran through his thick with water hair, brushing it down and smirking at the smart, slick-backed style she’d pulled it into as he pursed his lips around her swollen nub, “Look at you, you could run a successful business or be a CEO with your hair like that.” Neal laughed against her, the vibrations making Emma’s knees go weak and for her head to fall backwards so she was staring at the white painted ceiling, the slightly patchy paint job that she would usually take notice of didn’t even enter her mind as her brain was only focused on the jaw-dropping way Neal was making her feel. “If only it was that easy, then maybe we’d be staying at a five-star hotel and I could give you the hot shower-sex you really deserve,” Emma’s face fell into a loose smile, only for a moment pretending that’s where they really were, that they had everything they ever wanted. The young blonde was relieved he couldn’t see her wishful expression, for she knew he would feel guilty about not being able to provide that for her but she didn’t care, not really, she’d rather have the love of her life and nothing than some snob and all the money in the world. 

“Baby, I want you to fuck me,” her eyes drooped closed as he began to ease into it more, sucking harder and licking faster. However, Neal was far too invested in what he was doing to hear her properly and lifted his right hand to slip a finger inside her ready body, curling it to hit just the right spot. Emma let out a squeal and instinctively clenched her hands, almost yanking Neal’s hair off his head. The worried girl quickly pulled away, dropping to her knees to meet her partners gaze, “Fuck, Neal I’m so sorry baby, are you alright, I didn’t hurt you did I?” Neal laughed as shook his head, reaching out to place his hand at the back of her head and pull her in for a kiss as the water rushed over them. “No you didn’t, I guess now we’re even,” Emma nodded, knowing he was referring to last night and watched him as he stood up, pulling her up with him and moving them around so her back was pressed against his chest. The eighteen-year-old felt his lips pepper kisses along her neck and his hands make their way down to her hips, lost within herself she leaned forward, opening herself up to him and inviting him inside all in one small motion. Before she could even gain her balance, Neal’s hand grasped her shoulder and pulled her back up again, chuckling into her ear at her confused expression, “Not yet honey, not yet.” His left hand brushed past her shoulder as he reached over her, his long arms meeting the showerhead and detaching it from its holder. Emma’s breath caught in her throat and realization hit her as he pulled the still running showerhead towards her, letting the water focus and splash against her stomach as his right hand massaged her hip, “Okay or no?” Emma reached out to turn the water temperature down, making sure it wasn’t going to burn her, she nodded when she was ready and Neal lowered his hand to line up with her clit. 

The second the water pressure made contact with the most sensitive part of her body she gasped, reaching out to hold onto the shower stand for support. Neal had his right arm wrapped tightly around her waist, knowing already how she was going to react; he knew how much this drove her crazy. The smiling man tilted his left wrist up trying to increase her pleasure and make her body convulse, “Just a little higher b-” the blonde couldn’t even finish her sentence as her boyfriend did as he was told and set her head spinning. Her right leg lifted completely off the floor as it clenched and retracted along with the rest of her, her hand making a fist around the metal showerhead as she tried desperately not to fall over. Just as her vision cleared and her leg began to relax and fall back into place, without even realizing it, Neal dropped his left hand ever so faintly under the weight of the water and sent Emma into another wave of passionate lust. “Fuck, fuck, yes, oh shit,” her toes curled tightly under her right foot as her knee twitched rapidly again, almost hurting as she lost control. The orgasm didn’t stop, it kept going and going, her knuckle held on for dear life and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, lopping it onto Neal’s shoulder. “Neal… Neal, stop,” she could barely get the sentence out but as soon as Neal removed the pressure back onto her stomach, everything came to a screeching halt and her muscles relaxed almost instantly; leaving her heart thumping and her chest heaving at the powerful sensation. “Too much?” she heard a soft breath in her ear and felt the removal of the water as it was placed back onto the stand. Emma could only manage a breathless, “Yeah,” as she recovered from the sparkling mist that had formed in her head.

Emma let the hot water pour down her front for a moment, hitting the top of her chest and running down the rest of her body, it took her a few seconds to realize Neal must be getting cold by now. She couldn’t help but laugh as she pulled away from him, letting the heated droplets warm him for a change, her eyes still droopy from the heat as she stumbled a little when she tired to stand alone. The excited girl turned to face her partner, making sure to still not block the showers path. Neal reached up to grab the condom, admiring the full view he had of his girlfriend as she stood before him, “So how do you want to do this?” Emma creased her eyebrows together in thought, at first she had just thought she’d bend over like she usually did when they got a shower for long enough but after last night she felt like being able to see him this time around. “I don’t mind, just as long as I can see you,” she took a few steps forward to place one of her hands on his cheek affectionately and the other rested on his chest, he moved his head forward and placed his forehead against hers while simultaneously moving his hands down to her ass. The younger one let out a squeal when his hands ghosted over her bottom and gripped onto her thighs, hoisting her up to wrap her legs around his waist and being pushed roughly against the side of the shower. She didn’t realize at first which side he had pushed her against as he had done it so quickly but the water hitting her left side cleared her head a little and allowed her to make sense of her surroundings. Her boyfriend lifted his forehead from hers and lightly kissed the tip of her nose, earning a laugh from the woman he loved, “How about like this?” Emma pretended to think about it, giving him an exaggerated thoughtful look before nodding enthusiastically. 

The dark haired man placed small kisses over her face as he got himself ready, positive this wouldn’t work out if _he_ wasn’t working. Because he was trying to keep Emma up at the same time, it caused him difficulties getting everything into place; a blush had made it’s way into his cheeks because it had taken him so long to grow. His girlfriend had offered him help and had assured him that it was fine but that didn’t make it any less embarrassing that he took that amount of time to get properly hard. Neal breathed a big sigh of relief when he finally managed to get there, “Right, sorry about that. You ready?” Emma ran her fingers down the side of his face, soaking in the moment with the love of her life and taking a minute to appreciate all he had done for her. “Please never feel embarrassed around me, you could have taken an hour to get hard and my love for you would only grow-” Emma paused to bite her lower lip and squeeze her eyes shut, struggling not to laugh at the irony of the last word she had said, taking a deep breath she tried to continue with a giant smirk on her face, “-But.” The blonde couldn’t get more than one word out before her boyfriend burst out laughing, forcing her to laugh as well. Both their chests bounced as they chuckled at one another, classic Neal for things to not go his way and classic Emma to ruin a romantic moment with an unintended, inappropriate pun. After their laughter receded Emma pushed her head off the wall to pull him into a kiss, hoping to bring some of the heat back to their fire, “Yes, yes I’m ready. Now fuck me before we have to do this all over again.” Neal placed a hand on the side of her neck as he made his way inside her, his thumb gently stroking the underside of her jaw. 

Emma’s mouth opened every so slightly, allowing herself to make almost inaudible moaning sounds as he began to thrust into her. Her bottom jaw jiggled along with her breasts as she bounded against his him, a pleasurable rhythm forming between the pair. Her knees hooked perfectly onto his hips as if they were made to lock together, just so Emma could hold herself up with a bit of Neal’s help. The naked woman ran one of her hands down her boyfriend’s chest, feeling his muscles flex to keep their pace up. With her other hand she rested her elbow against his shoulder to help keep her stable and drew circles along his earlobe with her thumb; this relaxed Neal along with the hot water streaming down his side, so he rested his head on her shoulder, admiring the way her body moved against the wall. His hand that wasn’t holding her thigh caressed the underside of one of her breasts, tickling the sensitive flesh and giving Emma the same comfortable, calm feeling. Neal focused his mind on the woman he was pleasuring, keeping his eyes closed as he pressed sloppy kisses onto her collarbone, counting in his mind all the things he loved about her. 

Emma rolled her pelvis against him, the loving feeling down low increasing with every small motion and every soft touch. Her partner’s hand had made its way to her stomach, stroking her warm skin, thinking about how she was just as hot and wet on the outside as she was on the inside. “Holy shit… Em, did I do this?” Neal’s thrusts slowed as he lifted his head, holding onto her left hand to inspect her marked fingers. Emma had to actually see the moon-shaped scratches on her hand to realize what he was asking about before nodding in response, “Yeah, it was an accident though. Just like a hickey but on your fingers.” The young woman couldn’t help but laugh at her boyfriend’s clearly concerned face; he obviously thought he’d scarred her permanently, “They’ll be gone if a few days, at least I think so. Besides, it was actually really romantic, you holding my hands and all.” Neal scowled at her smirk, not seeing the romantic side of it at all, he’d physically hurt her and for that he felt insanely guilty. Sure, he’d bruised her neck in the past and she’d put scratch marks into his back but they were a bit different to squeezing someone’s hands too hard. “I’m really sorry, I had no idea I had hurt you at all,” the anxious male kissed her on the cheek, not really sure what else he could do or say. She had obviously passed it off as an impulsive act of lust but he wasn’t so sure, he’d seen Pan break a boy’s hand by doing the same thing and he was scarred of picking up those habits; two hundred years in hell can change a person and becoming just as aggressive and feral as some of the other boys had was one of his worst nightmares. Neal held her hand up as he kissed each of the c’s that lay in between each finger, before making his way to the flower tattoo that was etched into her wrist, kissing along the black line to form his own flower. 

“Fuck Neal, do that again,” without even really focusing on what he was doing with his lower region, while he was busy attending to her sex wounds and tattoo, he had also hit her g-spot and sent her head reeling. Of course he knew where to find it, where inside her to prod that she loved the most but that didn’t mean he never unintentionally brushed against it. On the rare occasion of accidental orgasm-worthy pushes, Neal liked to keep it to himself that it was only chance that was responsible for her entrancing reaction. Forcing himself to forget about Neverland and bring his headspace back to the aroused woman wrapped tightly around him, the troubled man moved himself deep inside her, lifting his heals slightly off the floor to get a better angle. In reply Emma moaned and cursed, as he sped up their movements, her thighs practically breaking contact with him before slamming back down again, “Yes baby, right there.” The now dark-blonde haired girl latched her lips onto his and placed both of her arms firmly around his neck, pushing against his shoulders to help him along. For a split second Emma thought about how much hot water they had left but that was forgotten when she giggled against his mouth, catching his bottom lip in between her teeth and pulling her head backwards to hit the wall again. Neal let out a deep moan at her naughty smile, leaning forward to return the favor by biting underneath her jawline, an excited squeal leaving her lips. 

Emma’s back stuck to the wall in a mixture of hot water and sweat, her skin detaching from the smooth surface every time she was pushed upwards. The young girl mumbled something incoherent, her words lost in a mixture of moans and gasps as her boyfriend continued to kiss underneath her chin. Neal could feel her swollen clit rubbing up against him every now and then as he continued his push-pull motion and decided to move his body to closer to hers. He lifted his arm up to wrap around her shoulders and pulled her off the wall, pulling her towards him letting her lean against him instead. Cradling her head in between his right shoulder and neck, he felt her breasts tickle his chest as they pressed together, his skin holding them in place as the rest of her still moved. Stepping backward slightly as he gained his balance, the water from the shower hit him right in the side of the face, giving him a fright and making him jump, almost falling over on the slippery floor. “Careful Mr. Cassidy, we wouldn’t want to drop our damsel in distress now would we?” Emma chuckled into Neal’s ear before biting down on his earlobe as he began to rub her ass softly with the hand that was holding her up. “I couldn’t have dropped a damsel in distress even if I wanted to because right now I’m busy having sex with a beautiful, strong, intelligent woman; guess whoever your talking about will have to wait their turn,” Emma went silent, her soft moans ceasing as she took in his words. Not really knowing what to say in reply, she was glad when Neal hit her sweet spot, almost screaming out as he moved within her. Continuing to bounce along with his thrusts, she almost got away with not answering, only doing so when she felt the tension rise in the air as he waited patiently. “Thank you… you’re not too bad yourself,” Neal scoffed at Emma’s response, of course it would be too much to ask for her to come up with something equally as nice. She didn’t have to say it though, he knew she loved him and that’s all that mattered. 

Chuckling against her shoulder and rolling his eyes, Neal moved his hand that wasn’t holding her up down in between their sweaty bodies, placing his thumb over her clit, “Don’t tease me, baby, please.” Emma lifted her head off of Neal’s shoulder to come around and face him, pleading with him to make her come. “You’ve really hurt my feelings, I don’t know if you deserve it,” Emma’s smile fell at his cheeky taunting, he was really going to try and dig a proper answer out of her. Before she could open her mouth to say something kind, Neal kissed the side of her face, moved his lips to her ear and whispered, “But I ‘recon I can forgive you.” His thumb then drew beautiful circles onto her most sensitive area, bringing her closer to that sweet release and forcing her eyes to droop in ecstasy. Emma gripped tighter onto him as she relished in the building feeling down low, making a faint whining noise when she looked up to make direct eye contact with him, his dark chocolate eyes melting her heart, it hitting her all at once. Neal could feel her leg quiver as he held her up and felt her as she squeezed against him when she came undone, watching her in her most uncontrolled state. He held her eyes on his as she rode against him, just wanting to see the look in her eyes when she let love take her over. Neal slowed his thrusts as her leg stilled, knowing her body would be sensitive and fragile in the hazy moments afterwards. 

The man frowned as silence followed, unnerved by how quiet she had fallen all of a sudden. “Em, you okay?” the blank, unresponsive look still coated Emma’s face as she stared contently into his eyes, her loud breathing almost the only indicator she was still there. Neal watched as she blinked a few times, coming out of her trance and falling back to reality, “Yeah, yeah I’m great. That was, well, amazing as always. I was just thinking about how much I love you.” The concerned frown that had previously covered his face was now replaced with a self-pleased, proud smile that lit up the whole motel bathroom, “I love you too.” 

Emma leaned in to kiss him, her body in a highly responsive state to all forms of touch. Moving his tongue with hers, a flicker of a rough side emerged as he pushed her forcefully against the shower wall, holding her chin tightly as their lips pressed together. His other hand finally let go of her leg, allowing the wall and her own grip to completely hold her up. Instead he rested it against the wall beside her head to get a better angle, increasing the pressure along with it. His partner, still in her sensitive stage, was thrown vigorously into another orgasm; her slender figure jolted and shook as it ripped through her, the feeling far more powerful than the first. The blonde let out an overwhelming squeal into his mouth as he pounded mercilessly into her, the strong motions feeling all too much for her as if it would never slow down. As soon as he felt her resist, Neal stopped, pulling away to search her face for pain, “Too hard?” Emma’s small nod and shaky breaths were enough for him to know he had pushed her a little too far however, it was clear to see he had in no way hurt her, for she still had a smile across her face, “Yeah, maybe a little.” The thief placed his forehead against hers and laughed, Emma tilted her head to kiss the side of his neck, letting him find his pace again as he pressed himself against her, locking her in place and opening her up to him. Neal hummed as she sucked his collarbone, running his thumb along the top of her breast and moving his eyes to the side so he could look at her face. 

He watched the way her hair stuck to her face, how her eyes struggled to keep open and her lips wrapped around his skin and pulled so wonderfully. He felt how she rocked her hips against him and ran her hands along his back, how she took in every inch of his length and loved it. Maybe they could really do it, they could get off the streets and find a nice town to live in, have a family and grow old together. Maybe after all the bad people that he had encountered in life, he’d finally found a good one. But she was so much better than _a good person_ she was _the best person_ he could ever have the pleasure of meeting. He was grateful that he was holding her, that he loved her and that she was holding and loving him back. Neal lifted his hand to place on her cheek, pulling her head back up to face him and connecting their lips once again, letting the pleasure from his abdomen take him over. Emma felt his other hand descend down her side, making it’s way down to her ass and falling towards her other hole; she bit down hard onto his bottom lip when he slid a finger in her ass, shivering against the delightful heat. “Shit Neal, faster,” her partner was unsure whether she meant his hand or his cock, so instead increased both, pressing another finger inside her. 

The heat rose to his face quickly as he approached his peak, his ears turning a deep shade of red as he felt himself get lost within her, “I’m gonna cum, Em.” Emma’s grin grew on her face as she opened her eyes to look at him, kissing the hairs on his chin as he gripped onto her tightly. After three harsh thrusts, Neal kissed her affectionately, beginning to reach the point of no return. The woman beneath him smiled against his lips, rolling her pelvis on his dick and letting him explore all of her, his shaft pushing against her most intimate places. Despite his mindless state, he still managed to keep her satisfied with his fingers too, curving them against the barrier between them and himself, moving swiftly in and out of her. He exhaled a few shuddery breaths from his nose as he came down, the air brushing against the side of her face as he continued to kiss her, his fingers ever so slowly leaving the warmth of her body behind. Neal pulled away from her mouth, resting his forehead against her lips instead as he caught his breath, the sweet rush still pumping it’s way through his veins. After a few deep breaths from both parties, Emma held onto Neal’s arm tightly when he tried to step away. “Not yet,” the young man sighed at her plea, knowing full well they could only steal one form of birth control and had no other back-up besides plan B. “Alright, but this only works while I’m hard, so not too long,” Emma rolled her eyes, knowing he was just being extra careful. Even she knew it would take a bit longer than that for him to soften. Leaning in to catch him in another kiss it was hard to hide the feeling of pure joy behind her ecstatic giggling as she pulled him close, her hands playing with his hair as her elbows rested on his shoulders.

Eventually, Neal did have to pull out and as he did it was clear Emma had been right, there was no need to worry. Just as he placed the condom in the trashcan beside the sink, the shower head spluttered disgustedly a few times, stopping and starting before shooting out freezing cold water onto the pair, making them both scream in shock. “Oh, shit!” Neal reached out to turn the water off, laughing at the great timing of using up their hot water. Emma laughed, grabbing two towels with her pruned fingers and handing one to Neal, both of them trying to stay warm by keeping the water off them. As soon as the young woman believed she was dry enough, she made an excited noise, reaching out to wrap her arms around her boyfriend and pulling him into a kiss. A swell of pride made it’s way onto Neal’s face as he watched her filled with glee however, looking over at the clock on the wall he could see it was coming around to 2:00pm and being in the hot water that long was not good for anyone. “Let’s get a drink of water, I think both of us need it,” Emma unraveled her arms from around his neck and walked over to their bag on the other side of the room, pulling out two bottles of water and chucking one towards Neal so he could catch it. 

Emma sat down on the bed and took a few sips of her water, watching Neal as he got dressed, admiring him from where she was perched. Her boyfriend looked towards her as he zipped up his jeans, chuckling to himself as she sat there utterly exposed without a care in the world. “You gonna get dressed or am I gonna have to go to the car and just get our lunch from there?” Although the pair had plenty of food to last them for the weekend, Neal had wanted to go out for a change and pay as well. Emma groaned and lay down on the bed, keeping her bottle upright so that it didn’t spill, “Can’t we just go to bed?” Neal grabbed his T-Shirt off the floor and walked into the bedroom, sitting down next to his girlfriend and laying down next to her, “It’s only just past two, you can’t be ready for sleep yet, have I tired you out that much?” Emma sat up and shuffled over to place her water on the bedside table before returning to her original position, instead this time she rolled over so she was laying on top of him, their bare chests pressing together. “I never said anything about sleeping,” Emma ran her hand along his chest, giggling as she moved her fingers along his collarbone and the side of his neck. “We have to eat at some point, we’ll run out of energy otherwise,” Neal kissed her forehead, looking down at her fingers as they caressed his skin in a loving touch. “You’re such a cock-block,” Emma hit his chest softly with her hand that was previously being kind to him before leaning down to kiss the spot where she had hit, laughing at she pushed herself off of him. 

The young woman then ran her hands through her damp hair, trying her best to get the tangles out but instead got one of her hands caught. Neal laughed at her struggling and got up to help her, trying his best not to hurt her as he untangled the hair from in between her fingers and found her hairbrush. Emma thanked him as she brushed out her hair, pulling it into her usual ponytail before pulling a sundress out from her bag and throwing it over her head. “No underwear?” The twenty one year old smirked at her while she slipped on her shoes and glasses, biting her bottom lip as she sat on the end of the bed; she hoped he wouldn’t notice until later. “Got a problem with that?” Neal shook his head at her response as he pulled his shirt down over his head, he definitely did not have a problem with that. “You sure? I can always put some on. Don’t know if I’d want to take them off again though, too much effort,” Emma ran her left hand over her thigh as she finished doing up her shoes, lifting the edge of her dress up to tease him all while trying to look as innocent as possible. “You couldn’t keep your clothes on even if you wanted to,” Neal drunk some of his water, shuffling around on a towel in the bathroom to get the water off the floor. “I could so, it’s just that I don’t want to” Emma stood up from her sitting position, collecting their room key and backpack and then leaned against the door waiting for Neal. The man in his very early twenties grabbed his brown jacket and walked towards the door, them both leaving their room and walking towards the car. “Right, where do you wanna head?” Neal asked his girlfriend as they got into the yellow bug, him in the driver’s seat and her in the passenger. “How about somewhere private, like a small café or something?” Emma offered her suggestion and Neal nodded in agreement, “Small café it is.”


End file.
